yokai academy: blood promise
by newnewhearts
Summary: Tsubaki Aono is a ordinary girl who is now moving on to high school which she have interest in going to, St. Cherry blossom academy which she believe have a strong chance getting into with her fair grades and specialty's, But now due to an accident somehow, she now instead enrolled into school call yokai academy,Without even realizing this was just the start of her bizarre life.


Chapter 1: welcome to yokai academy!

Aono Tsubaki a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person and is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. also have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends and family she possessed a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. She your representative average teenage that is fifth year old with chestnut waist length hair, doe brown eyes, and olive porcelain skin, hobby/ specialty interests in reading, writing, and music. And is known for her education of getting an above average grades in all her classes during her last three years in junior high.

Now is moving on to high school which she have apply for many applications but have one interest in going to, St. Cherry blossom academy which she believe have a strong chance getting into with her fair grades and specialty's plus it where all her girlfriends going to and have said it is a really great school. But now due to an accident somehow, she now instead enrolled into school call yokai academy and now dress in one their school policy uniforms which is a green blaze jacket, white button up blouse, tie, and a benign plead skirt. Well wondering what kind of school it is?

"Totally an ordinary girl with confident and hopes to go to a school of her dreams, "But instead she enrolls in this middle of nowhere high school just because my parents thought it would be a better school for me, Without me even realizing this was to become the start of my bizarre life." Tsubaki said with sarcasm and irritate. Well siting on the school bus by herself with the bus driver well watching with curious of her surrounds which at the moment look like a gray yard?

"**You are the student enrolling at yokai academy?"** the bus driver asks with a sight deep hollow voice.

"Ah yeah" tsubaki told him with hesitating.

"**He-he in that case, you had best prepare yourself now." **bus driver tell her with a deep hollow laugh.

"What?" tsubaki asked.

"**He-he when we come out of this loooooing tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school, YOUKAI ACADEMY IS A VEEERRRRY HORRIFYING SCHOOL!" **he finishes with few chuckles at tsubaki reaction. "**He-he we have arrived sonny girl... he-he be careful." **he told tsubaki as he watch her exit the bus with hesitant and fright then shut the doors and drive away with few chuckles all the way back down the tunnel. Leaving tsubaki to take in her surrounds with confuse and frighten eyes of wondering what did the bus driver meant, but after looking around it explain it all. "Wait a minute, what is this place?" she y at the bus driver who just continues down the tunnel.

* * *

All around her look like a horribly horror scene with a gray yard, lighting cracking, scare crows surrounding it on top of lifeless trees, and to top it off skeletons and skulls laying on the sidelines.

" Th there's known way what a creepy place..! It likes a completely different world from before we entered that tunnel…" she said starting to freak out with the situation but then remember what the bus driver has said to her._" Youkai academy is a veeerrrry horrifying school!"_

"Freaky seriously this makes me want to go home, ah… guess that's the school." tsubaki said after taking a nervous glance at the academy. "It looks like a haunted mansion from top to bottom; I'm going home I've seen enough, I'm going home." tsubaki said after having of enough with the situation, but that was when she heard a noise coming from behind. A fast and steady _click_, _click, click sound follow by a shout._

before she can turn around to notice a speeding bicycle rider which was shouting at her gyaaa ohhh nooo, coming through, tsubaki was ran into by the speeding bicycle and the bicycle rider.

"Ugh…... ow-ow... did a bike just crashed into me!?" she ask herself as she awaken from the surprise impact, after regaining conscious tsubaki took notice of the speeding bicycle rider laying on top her with his head on of her breasts and his hand on her thigh. _this got be the most embarrassment moment of my life why my blue hip hugged panties got be showing at the time! _she thought. But ignore the though when she notices him awaking from the impact.

"…ow… I'm sorry; I got dizzy from my anemia... a…are you okay?" the guy ask her.

_Whoa he… he is…. Cute, this is the cutest guy I have ever seen in my hometown _tsubaki thought. was all tsubaki can think of as she observation his appearance of him dress in one of yokai academy uniform, his flawless light suntan complexion, his dark shade of pink shoulder length hair, and his sight muscle lean body. But what captive tsubaki attention were his emerald jade eyes and a strange black neck choker with a beautiful sliver cross with a red jewel in the center of it.

tsubaki snapped out her dazzle when she notice him staring blinking at her face which she believe is probably blushing like a red tomato. "Um is there anything on my face?" she asks him well avoid his eyes.

"Oh! yeah it just you have a cut on your cheek!" the guy told her as he take out a handkerchief from his front breast pocket." Here let me"he said as he dabbed his cloth gently against her porcelain skin; but stop all of sudden and lean closer to her. "That smell … blood!, I… I… can't… I lose control when I smell that scent." He objected but still lean even further near her face which was just inches from her mouth.

_is he going to kiss me, no tsubaki don't be stupid we just met _tsubaki thought. but before she know it she found his mouth instead on her neck and a sharp pain coming along.

After what seem like an hour which actually just turn out be five minutes he finally let go of her neck with a wet slurp afterward with a sign and Hugh ass grin on his face. "He-he I… I'm sorry but… it's just cuz I'm a vampire." He told her with nervous laugh well rubbing his neck with embarrassment.

tsubaki stepped back and slapped a hand to her neck. she was relief to find any wound there, just a slight bruise that reminded her of a hickey."did you just drink my blood?"she asked startled.

"Yeah He-he I'm sorry, I'm Mokato Akashiya although I look like this, and I'm actually a vampire." Mokato tell her well still rubbing his neck.

"As in vampires you mean like the bloodsucking monsters that hate crosses and garlic? tsubaki asked him

"Yes thank you so much for the treat, your blood is sooooo yummy." Mokato sign with relief well to mumble to his self how incredible her blood was to him.

Tsubaki just laugh silent to herself still tiring to conflict with what just happen as well deciding when they get to the school tire see if can she get out this crazy place that her parents got her into. Just for now planning to play along with the cute guy to not cause conflict that would lead him to probably finish her off. _why all the cute guys have been the weird and crazy ones._

"Err… um… so you really hate our kind… vampires?" he asks her as they walk together down the path to the academy for the ceremony that they were having for the freshman's. Well taking in her appearance admires how drop dead beautiful she is and has the most delicious blood he ever tasted before.

"Aha ha huh what I wouldn't say that I mean, vampires are pretty unique!" tsubaki said desperation.

"That's great! Then if you're okay with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" mokato told her with a triumphant grin.

_For someone suppose be a monster got be so damn cute_ tsubaki thought well blushing.

"Oh… I'm tsubaki Aono, pleased to meet you." tsubaki told him.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more okay." Mokato asked her kindly.

Tsubaki just nod as they continue on their way to the academy for the ceremony. _but_ _what is up with the 'vampire' thing? tsubaki thought. _

* * *

After the ceremony was over tsubaki didn't see are heard from mokato but didn't let it bother her much. After she had registers and checks in she decide to hurry to her home room so she wouldn't be late on the first day.

When tsubaki arrived to her home room she notices the other students were chatting and getting to know one another. There was a sir in air and people was really excited. Seeing this help tsubaki to relax little about the situation Decide to take the clear open sit in the back of the room before the teacher get there.

Not later the teacher arrived. She appeared been in her twenties and dressed in white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem be closed with happiness. Her hair is a shade of blondes yellowish oranges with couple weird tufts that remind tsubaki of cat's ears. As she entered she accidentally bumped into the wooded desk which drew a laugh from the class.

The teacher didn't take offense and smile well naturally.

"hello everyone and welcome to youkai academy! I'm your home room teacher this year, if you need you need help or have any questions please feel free talk to me, I'm always available to help. Refer to me as Ms. Nekonome or as nekonome- sensei."

Turning to the blackboard be picked up a piece of chalk and wrote out the word coexistence.

"Coexistence is the core philosophy behind this academy and everything it stands for. Now as you all know the earth in under the control and domination of the humans. In order to survive us monsters must learn to adapt to the human society. "

_Us monsters_? Tsubaki thought. a magical barrier that separates it from the normal world. No human knows of its existence; and if by some chance one did stumble on to it they wouldn't get to ever leave."

That drew in some laughs from the students well almost everyone.

Tsubaki glanced around the class room watching everyone who seems been taking in what the teacher is saying at face value.

_Monsters what she saying! what is the teacher saying!?_ Tsubaki thought as feeling like she already with through the monster situation already.

"And think you all already know this but… this is … a school built for the sake of MONSTERS to attend!"

_Wait what!_ Tsubaki thought.

"So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your true form understands!?"

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans, and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them." The guy next to tsubaki asked well glancing in her direction taking in her appearance with lust in his eyes, well running his long tongue around his lips. Something about him scream trouble. His hair was dirty blonde neck length which was messes and untamed, have a limit of pierces in his ears and on his lower lip. And his uniform was entire wrinkle and is complete mess.

Something about him set chills down her spine that doesn't make tsubaki felt anymore a least comfortable with the situation at hand.

"Oh incidentally here at youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monster there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them death or something…"

_Something about that sentence diffidently doesn't make me feel even more comfortable with anything going on _tsubaki thought well shaking with anxiety.

"After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school… sorry I'm late." a Familiar masculine voice that tsubaki can't put her finger on.

"Oh that's fine; just take a seat, and well what a cutie you are." Ms. Nekonome told the student who happen turn out be mokato akashiya.

"Oh aright." he said before strode into the class room which captive many students attention differently all the girls who was at the moment gasping at his appearance. Differently tsubaki since she didn't know he been in her home room.

Who is he?

S…such flowing silk hair!

Such beautiful eyes

Whoa handsome! Even if it is just his transformation, there isn't anyone else can who could transform into such a handsome devil as he is…?

Hot him too hot!

I'm so happy be in the same class as this guy! Were the shout and screams of excited girls who was drooling over mokato appearance well whispers and giggles! But mokato didn't pay any them any attention as he made himself cross the room to the seat that was available but then suddenly came to a halt and sniffed at the air as he scan the classroom as if he was looking for something are someone?

"…Mo…. Mokato" tsubaki called shyly.

"Huh, tsubaki…?" mokato asked with confusion which soon turn to happiness. "It's you tsubaki! we're in the same class." He shouted well grasping her from her desk chair and embrace her into a friendly hug.

Which bought many objections and vexation from most of the females in the home room that couldn't believe what they was seeing in front them.

What with this girl what relation does she has with him?

Our handsome guy, our handsome, guy?

After the objections were calm down Ms. Nekonome continue on with her lesson. But there was still one student in the shadows who was still suspension outrage about mokato and tsubaki relationship together.

* * *

please review and you hope you like it.


End file.
